Sasuke's Final Night
by UchihaAura
Summary: Sasuke came back to village, but in the way Naya had imagined? She has her old friend back, but at what cost?  Okay, this is my first story so please bear with me! Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura might be a bit OOC...
1. Defiance

"No!" I cried out. "Don't kill him!"

"It must be done, Naya. The disposal of this missing-nin will mean peace for this village. Now, move aside!" Danzo glowered at me.

I moved in front of my friend. Arms outstretched, I yelled back. "No! I won't!"

"You _dare _disobey your Hokage?!" snarled Danzo.

"Yes. I dare. You won't claim another Uchiha life! Never again!"

Danzo turned to the mass of shinobi who were assembled behind him. "This girl has betrayed Konoha! Kakashi, destroy her at once!"

I watched Kakashi-sensei move through the masses of people. I glared at him. "If I have to fight you, I will," I snarled. I felt my sharingan open. "Even if I have to kill you!"

Kakashi-sensei didn't even flinch or blink at my threat. It was… It was…**infuriating!**

I felt Sasuke feebly grasp my hand. "No, Naya. I'm not worth it. Let them kill me. They'll be doing me a favor," he rasped.

I looked over my clan mate carefully. His white robes were soaked with sweat and dried blood from the previous battle. He had numerous slashes on his arms and a large wound on his chest. His hair was ruffled and bristled and his eyes were dull with weakness and sickness. But this was nothing that couldn't be reversed. "No! You've taken too many lives to just be cut off like this. Now, you _must _live on for them!"

Kakashi-sensei stared at me with curiosity. I returned his gaze, but mine was a cold glare.

"Naya may have a point," Kakashi noted to Danzo.

"What? Are you mad? She's betrayed our village! She must be killed!" Danzo countered.

"She only fighting for what she believes is right," Kakashi-sensei replied calmly.

"But she is betraying our village at the same time! You must kill her!"

"Teh! You're one to talk," I heard Sasuke mutter.

I nodded in agreement.

"No," Kakashi-sensei replied simply. "I won't."

"Then you must be destroyed as well!" snarled Danzo. He turned to the number of shinobi assembled behind him. "Who will not hesitate to obey your Hokage, and kill these traitors?!"

I heard everyone shifting uneasily. A wave of nervous whispering and muttering swept through the crowds. No one stood to answer the command of Danzo.

"You are all fools! Cowards! Weaklings! You are no longer suited to be called 'true shinobi'!" roared Danzo. His aged face twisted with rage.

"If that is the way of the 'true shinobi', then I'll crush that so-called way of the 'true shinobi'. Just as Obito did," I whispered only loud enough for Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Danzo to hear me.

"Naya," Sasuke urgently begged me to listen. "Save yourself. More trouble will only come post to this. Go now! Back down, and save yourself."

"Humph! I once knew the meaning of the words 'back down'. But, I've long since forgotten that. And I'll never remember it again."

"Still! If you stay here, you'll most certainly be killed! Go now!" I sensed his fear, something I'd never felt in him before. My gaze softened into worry as he was pulled into a rough coughing fit that took his breath away.

_He may be right. We won't last long, though…I don't want to back down. So which is more important? If I back down, Sakura could heal his injuries, but it would mean that he'd be killed or kept as a prisoner. If I continue to fight, Sasuke will get weaker and we both might…die… _

I looked Danzo in the eye and glared at him.

"Enough of this!" Danzo growled, seizing Sasuke's sword from the bloodstained battlefield. Lifting it, so that it glittered a shiny red in the eclipse's light, it cast a long, bloody shadow across the ground. In one, fine movement, Danzo sliced through Kakashi's flack vest, starting at his shoulder and moving diagonally down his body. Blood seeped from the wound and leaked onto the ground. "Well, girl? Will you continue to fight? If you do, I'll kill all who are near and dear to you, one by one."

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I stared in horror as my sensei sank to his knees and then to his side. His breathing became shallow and ragged as a spasm wracked his body and left his legs twitching feebly. My eyes stared open, unable to blink. Kakashi's breathing became more and more shallow until it stopped all together. I willed myself to close my eyes. To turn away. Anything, to prevent myself from the horrifying sight of seeing my sensei lying dead in a puddle of blood underneath the scarlet light of the eclipse. "No!" I felt tears present at the corners of my eyes.


	2. Illusions

"Naya! Naya! Oi! Snap out of it!"

Some one was shaking me. I could feel a new chakra's energy enter my chakra network. I blinked slowly, as though I had just woken up. As I opened my eyes, I looked into the face of my sensei. He did look quite flustered.

"Ka…Kakashi-sensei?" I murmured blankly.

_Is he alive? Is he a ghost? Well, he looks solid enough… and his aura is at the height of its power and energy._

"You were under Danzo's genjutsu," he explained.

"I…I was?" I inquired.

Kakashi-sensei nodded.

_But it was so vivid. Completely lifelike and real. What would've happened if I had given in?_

"I almost gave in, didn't I?"

"Yeah… But you didn't. You fought it, and won. You and your mind have definitely gotten much stronger."

I nodded. My eyes still stared blankly into space.

"Don't start to feel safe, girl!" snarled Danzo!

'_Sharingan!'_

Fast as lightning, Danzo shot forward, Sasuke's sword in tow. He slashed through Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke before I knew what was happening. Kakashi-sensei sank to his knees, just like in my genjutsu. Sasuke had been slashed right across the chest and now blood was spilling out of him, like a broken fire hydrant shoots water. His hands twitched feebly. A cry of fear and pain arose from both of them.

"No!" I yelled. I could feel my body shaking, quaking. I felt so… so… Angry!_ Danzo is going to pay! And pay dearly! I'll make him pay for their lives with his!_

A voice whispered in my head. Obito's voice.

"_You know revenge isn't everything. Remember what you've thought for all the years that you knew Sasuke. Remember that, my sister. It is not time for him to join me, and only you can bring him back. Now! Use all your power to its full extent! Prove that you are a true guardian of the Aura!"_

_Yes, Obito. I will. But what about Kakashi-sensei?_

"_He'll be fine. Danzo wouldn't have wanted to kill one of the best jounin in the village. For now, focus all your attention on Sasuke."_

"Hai!"

I walked over to Sasuke's side. I could see that he was desperately clinging to life. His breathing was slightly stronger, but that wasn't enough to save him.

_I know herbs won't work in this situation, and I don't know any healing medical nin-jutsu. But, there's still that. But if I perform that, I'll most certainly die. _

_But Sasuke means more to me then my own life! How many times has he risked his life for me? I need to repay him for all that. And tell him something that I've hidden for a long time. Far too long…_

_I love him._

I clapped my hands together at my heart; I could see my fiery red aura glow, much like the green glow of healing chakra does for medical ninja when they perform their medical nin-jutsu.

I covered my heart with my left hand and extended my right hand to Sasuke's ragged body.

A thin light or veil appeared at my extended right palm. It glowed brightly with a beautiful scarlet light. I watched in awe as it surrounded Sasuke.

A voice emanated from the sphere.

"_Your aura, Naya."_

I nodded.

I began to build up all the energy I could into my wrist and then force it out my palm. I watched in awe as it swallowed up Sasuke's body and began to change into a sky blue color.

_That's his aura's color…_

I felt an agonizing pain or spasm grip my body and wracked all my muscles with pain that I never imagined possible. It felt as though I was being struck over and over by bolts of lightning. My bones felt as though they were on fire!

_I never thought that giving up your aura could hurt so much!_

I squinted my eyes shut. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from yelling from all the pain I was feeling.

_Should I stop? Is this really worth it?_

_No! No! No! I've got to keep going! It's too late to go back! Stay strong! I've got to!_

I removed my left hand from my chest and brought it along side my right hand and began to release my aura from it. I felt another spasm wrack my body. I let out a gasp as I tried to hold my breath in to prevent myself from screaming.

_One more burst!_

I drew back my lips to reveal a snarl and glared even more. I gathered the rest of my aura's power within my palms. I forced it into the veil and watched it change into a pure sky blue color.

The spherical veil swallowed up Sasuke and rose into the air. I watched in awe as all of Sasuke's wounds were healing in rapid time. More color began to return to his face and body as his health was restored. Almost as though his body was glowing as his aura was replenished.

Just as mystically as he was lifted up, the sphere descended and vanished. Sasuke lay panting on the ground, eyes closed.

"S…Sasuke…?" I murmured hesitantly.

He blinked. "I'm still here," he replied.

I smiled brightly. I could see it was true! What a wonderful healing technique!

I felt another spasm wrack my weakened body. I let out a scream. How much more of this can I take? I just want it to stop!

For it to stop! To go unconscious! Anything to free me from this suffering! Even to die…

I felt myself slide onto my left side. Bloodstained stone met my cheek. I felt another spasm sear through my body.

"N…Naya…?" I heard Sasuke's voice near my ear.

"Mm hm?" I mumbled.

"Are you going to… die…?"

"Yes," I replied quietly. No point in keeping it a secret. "That healing I used. It's a double-edged sword."

"No!" he roared. "You can't leave us yet!"

"Us?" I echoed.

"Konoha." He hesitated. "And me…"

I felt my cheeks flush scarlet.

"I don't have much of a choice, Sasuke. When I gave you the power of my aura, my fate was sealed. Sorry…" I murmured.

I could feel the pressing eyes of all of the Konoha civilians assembled behind Danzo.

"Everyone, and Kakashi-sensei the most, I wish I could've spent more time training under you… and with everyone else," I whispered. Another spasm gripped my body and left me feeling weaker then ever before. "This is the end, I'm sure. I'll be with you soon, Latios. Latias, I'm so sorry. I broke my word. I promised that I'd protect you until Konoha was at peace and long time after… And Espeon, I'm so sorry. I promised we'd be partners forever. You were always so faithful to me, even when my foolish mistakes nearly coast you your life. My dear friend."

I felt my eyelids begin to droop. I no longer felt the strength to speak. I felt the paining struggle to breathe. I slowly began to feel my eyes close for the last time.

_At the end, there's always a silver lining. _


	3. Hard Reality

Suddenly, I felt a peaceful green light or veil surround me. It lifted me into the air, and I watched in awe as a small section within the veil began to sparkle and shine. Just like that, I watched Latias appear out of thin air.

"Latias!" I breathed.

She nodded, and smile etched on her face.

"What did you…?" I inquired.

"I've given you my aura's power. Now I can live with my brother forever," she whispered. "He says that it is not your time join him yet."

"Oh, Latias…" I whispered.

"Do not blame yourself, you did the right thing. Deep inside, the Sasuke you once knew is still there. Now, it's your task to bring him up the surface."

"Yes, Latias. But, a…are you sure? About giving me the power of your aura?"

Latias nodded. "But there is another thing I have given you to thank you for being such a faithful guardian to me."

I lifted my bowed head slightly, blinking with a slight interest.

"I've given you all of my powers. Now you have all my abilities, now you can transform into me whenever your heart desires, and in that state, you may perform all of my attacks."

"But I don't want all that! I want you to stay here…with me."

"So do I. But, as you already explained to Sasuke, my fate is sealed along with my aura."

I nodded solemnly. For the first time, I noticed that Latias didn't appear to be in pain as I had been in.

_Is giving up your aura different for a Pokémon than it is for a person?_

"I have to go," Latias said, breaking the silence.

"No!" I cried. "I don't want to say good-bye yet!"

"Nor do I. But don't be afraid. On clear nights, you may feel my spirit intertwined with my brother's. But, no matter what, know that you'll _never _be alone."

I nodded, still feeling sad.

I watched in pain and sorrow as that sweet figure of my dear friend faded away into thin air, leaving behind only a small trail of shimmering dust from her path to join her brother.

"Latias…" I whispered.

A small gust of wind rustled my hair. A voice whispered in my ear.

"Know you'll never be alone. You will see me in your dreams and on Star Island. So, it's not really good-bye after all."

I instantly recognized the gentle voice of Latias.

"Oh Latias…" I felt a cold lump form in the back of my throat. Hot tears clouded the corners of my eyes.

I felt the veil carry me back to the ground where I stepped off. My eyes remained open and unblinking as I watched the shining speck that was Latias' spirit disappear into the starry heavens above.

A tear slid down my cheek. "Oh Latias…" I whispered.

Sasuke's hand touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His voice sounded sincere.

I nodded sadly. "She… She brought me through the gap in time to this world. She was my Pokémon soul mate. She was my friend. I loved her," I whispered.

"And she knew that," a voice said.

I whirled around to see my sensei uneasily forcing himself to his feet.

"Master Kakashi!" I cried, racing over to help him stand.

"I'll be alright," he assured me. "After a little time…"

"Kakashi-sensei. Forgive me," I begged.

"No." He stopped to cough heavily. "I have to praise you. You noticed that Sasuke's injuries were more severe than mine so you tended to him first. I've never seen a non-medical ninja do better," he murmured to me.

_But I didn't do that myself. Obito told me what to do. I'm so dependent on others it's almost embarrassing!_

"But he's a missing-nin!" I protested. "Any other ninja in their right mind would've helped their comrade first! Even if it had been a minor cut to a major gash!"

"Teh. Naya, you're _not_ any other ninja."

I felt my face glow bright red.

Kakashi-sensei continued. "You are your own person with your own way of looking at the shinobi principles. Something that your brother taught me a long time ago."

I nodded. _Obito-niisan. I wish you were here now._

_ "You're managing fine on your own, Akiko-nee-chan. You've achieved more than I ever had. A home, friends, and the one you like the most."_

"The one I like the most?" I echoed almost silently. I had no desire that Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, or anyone would hear me.

_"Yes."_

"Who?" I murmured.

_"The one you saved. Uchiha Sasuke."_

I hissed. "Don't be idiotic!"

"What?" Kakashi-sensei inquired.

"No! Not you, Master Kakashi!" I replied hastily.

"Then who are you talking to?" Sasuke inquired testily.

"None of your concern!" I shot back quickly.

Sasuke recoiled quickly and tipped his head toward me. I could see his amused look etched into his eye.

I smiled at him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the voice of Sakura filled the air.

I jerked my head toward the noise. I heard Sasuke move out the way. I could feel his fear. It was understandable, though unusual for Sasuke to show fear. I looked back at him to see that his eyes were stretched wide with fear.

_It's not in Sasuke's nature to be skittish, although, it isn't in his nature to be a killer either…_

Sakura, who was flanked by Naruto, burst from the crowd. They didn't give Sasuke a single look, but rather pushed past and ran to aid my sensei.

I backed off to give them some room to work.

Sakura bent down and crossed her hands into the medical ninja style. The gentle, green light began to glow from her palms.

_"Everything will be fine now, Akiko-nee-chan," _Obito murmured. _"Believe in your teammates."_

_ I do. _

_ "Good."_

_ Sakura, thank you. Master Kakashi means a lot to me. He's taught me so much. _

"Naya!" Naruto gasped. "Are you alright?"

"A bit tired, but I'll be fine."

Naruto grinned widely and gave me his thumbs-up. "Great!"

I smiled shyly.

"They don't want me," I heard Sasuke murmur in dismay. "They don't want me back and they never will…"

I stared at Sasuke's slumped figure through saddened eyes. I knew what he was thinking/saying was true.

"Oh Sasuke…" I whispered.

_Over and over. Day after day, I've tried to convince myself that when Sasuke returned, he'd be welcomed back with Naruto at the head—as Konoha's hero for killing Itachi. But the truth has come out in too many ways for him and everything has gone wrong. Now, it seems that fantasy will never become a reality. _

_ Especially now… Sasuke just tried to kill off the whole village. He'll never be welcomed back to the home he once knew to be so lovely. Never again…_

"Kakashi-sensei, how do you feel?" The voice of Sakura turned my attention back to my fallen sensei.

"Better," came a rough reply.

"What a relief!" Sakura gasped.

I nodded. My gaze fell onto the masses of shinobi that were still assembled behind Danzo, who was looking on with great disbelief.

I turned to him and gave a victorious smirk.

A loud barking turned my attention away again. Akamaru came bursting from the crowd with Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Lee in tow. Like Naruto and Sakura, they all ignored Sasuke's presence and instead ran to me.

"Naya-chan!" Hinata cried.

"Naya! A…are you all right?"

I felt my face grow bright red as Kiba hugged me.

"We saw you being lifted into the air and we thought you had…had…died," he choked out.

Akamaru barked and leapt on me, sending me tumbling to the ground. His long, slimy tongue lapped over my cheek.

"Akamaru! Quit it! C'mon, that tickles!" I cried joyfully.

"C'mon, Akamaru. Get off of her," Kiba said, finally letting go and allowing me to breathe.

"Thanks for that," I gasped.

I got up to my feet. For the first time, everyone was staring at Sasuke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled. "What do you want?"

"Get out of our village!" glowered Neji.

"You don't belong here!" snarled Kiba.

"Go away, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hissed, turning her back.

I could see the astonishment and hurt in his gaze as Sakura turned away.

I felt myself become sentimental with him. I felt sympathy tugging at my heart.

"Oh Sasuke…"

_Obito, Latias, Latios. Please! Let the future glow brightly for this Uchiha who's sacrificed so much! Please! _

A warm voice spoke to me. _"What his future is, I'm not sure… The mists of time are still heavy. At this time, his fate could go either way…"_

"Oh Latias… Let him be granted safety through this stormy time…" I murmured.

_ "I will do what I can. However, we don't control what you do, think, or anything like that. You are not our puppets or pawns. I can send you omens and messages, but I don't or can't control you. But, I will do what I can for your friend. I, too, can see how much he's sacrificed to find his place. He deserves a peaceful time for the remaining of his life."_

_ Thank you, sweet Latias!_

"Naya."

I turned quickly only to look deeply into the dark, exhausted eye of my sensei.


	4. Tears and Submission

"Master."

I watched him take a deep, long breath before he began to speak again. "There is something that you should see," he murmured to me. Pulling away from Sakura's grip he began to walk unsteadily.

I followed obediently, doubt and fear arising from me. I didn't dare to use my aura for this. I felt my body begin to heat up with uncertainty.

Kakashi stopped and pointed his finger toward a large fragment that once was a piece of stone from the mountain. I could see small spatters of blood scattered around the stone. I hesitated as soon as I noticed that Master Kakashi had stopped and allowed me to pass him.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to look around the large boulder.

I stared blankly at the small corpse that lay in the long, dark shadows of pointed and jagged boulders that hid her from view. Splashes of blood colored the ground, seeping into the cracks and shatter marks in the ground. A long blade lay ever so plainly through the tiny corpse. The wretched curse that had taken the life of the creature that lay before me.

It was Espeon.

Her paws were curled inward towards her chest, her short claws still unsheathed. She lay silent, her eyes closed as she rested. Almost peaceful.

I willed myself to cry. To scream. To punch something. Kick something. To let out all of my confusion tackling or crashing into something. To release the great whirlwind of emotions out.

Nothing.

"Espeon! How? How could you die looking so calm?"

No reply.

I let out a shallow and shaky wheeze as I struggled not to cry. Not here. Not when all of Konoha was assembled.

I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around. I didn't care. My gaze returned to the lifeless creature in front of me. My lifeless--_best friend._

"You knew, didn't you, Master Kakashi?" I growled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Kakashi sighed. I could just picture him rubbing his chin thoughtfully, like he did when he was trying to think of an excuse for being late.

"Well, to the point. This happened when you were under Danzo's genjutsu. He drew a sword on you and cast a paralysis jutsu upon me, Sasuke, and any other ninja that would be close enough to interfere. But, he failed to notice one thing."

"Espeon?"

"Yes, he didn't realize that you had Espeon out. During the battle, he must've just forgotten."

_No. He wouldn't just forget. A well-weathered ninja like Danzo wouldn't just forget something as key like that. There was obvious planning behind his actions._

"But why would be attack me?"

"He knew that you'd be the only one who would defend Sasuke's honor. He wants to dispose of him. If you were dead, you wouldn't be his opponent."

"But all of Konoha is here! He'd be killing one of his own ninja! His cover would've been blown!'"

"He'd claim that he was defending Konoha by killing a traitor who was defending a defected missing-nin. He'd say that you would've been a dangerous threat."

"I stared back at Espeon. "And she died for me?" I whispered.

"Yes," Kakashi-sensei murmured. "She died knowing that she'd protected you and your dreams. A fitting end for a wonderful partner as she was. She loved you. She lived to protect and serve you. As you did for her."

"Oh, Espeon," I whispered, seizing the blade and sending it clattering across the stony clearing. Gently cradling her head, I spoke again. "Espeon... I never thanked you enough for all you've done for me. Forgive me for that. You were always at my side, protecting me. And I let you be injured too much. Forgive me for that too."

I felt my first tears of grief at my eyes' corner. I welcomed them. They began to run and dance down my face.

Thunder clapped and rumbled overhead. A gentle flash of lightning followed soon after. The gentle taps and drumming of rain followed. I listened to it jump and skip around the stony battlefield, washing away the bloody scars from our fight.

I looked again at Espeon. Her front paws had been placed across my lap with her head rested a top them. It almost looked as though she were sleeping peacefully, lulled to sleep by the rain's song.

"Espeon," I whispered. "You did good, Sweetheart. You rest now. You've done enough. Now, walk with the stars, my friend. My sweet Espeon… You are free now."

I began to cry for real now. Tears sprang to life in my eyes and danced down my cheeks, intermixing with the rain and beads of sweat already present.

"Come on, Naya-chan," murmured Kakashi-sensei. "There's nothing more we can do now."

I nodded reluctantly. I tucked my arms around Espeon's lifeless corpse and picked her up. Her delicate head lulled uselessly on my lower arm.

"I guess all I can do is give her a proper burial. She deserves it," I murmured. The thought that my partner was dead was only just sinking into my mind and taking root in my heart.

"Yes," Kiba agreed quietly. "I'll help you if you want."

"Alright," I whispered, not meeting Kiba's gaze, which was burning into my shoulders with the tinge of grief and mourning. "I'd like that."

With Kiba and Master Kakashi flanking me, I began to weave my way through the crowd of Konoha civilians. The moving of more sets of feet behind us suggested that Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were following. I turned my head to glance back as Sasuke was nervously keeping his distance from the pack. Akamaru turned his head to look up at Kiba and whined, resulting in a gentle rub on the ears. I could hear soft murmuring knots of people casting wary glances at us as we made our way through. Skeptical looks were cast at us by the civilian men while the women shooed the children deeper into the crowds.

A whooshing sound and a quick flash and a flutter of black caps caught my attention.

"Sasuke!" I whispered, whirling around to see him surrounded by a platoon of the ANBU Black Ops. A space had cleared itself around them. Women held their children close and tight in an urgent mode of protection.

Whipping around, I began to run, Espeon's body still in my arms.

_Espeon, forgive me for fighting in your presence…_

"Stop!" I cried.

The lead ANBU turned and stared at me. His brightly painted mask hiding his true emotion, as well as giving him a truly intimidating façade.

"Stand aside, Naya. Sasuke will just be taken to the Lead Maximum Security Prison to await his hearing in a few days time. He won't be killed. At least not yet," The ANBU captain jeered at me, clearly basking in my defiant and rebellious expression.

"He can't be killed at all! Espeon and Latias gave their lives to protect him! It is Latios's will that he continues to living! Do you want them to have died for nothing and to defy an all wise and knowing spirit?" I snarled, becoming quickly aware of my sharingan blazing in my eyes.

"Well, you're the only one in this whole village who knew the existence of these spirits before you came here, so we are still unconvinced," the ANBU replied simply.

"You dare deny the existence of this great spirit?" I hissed, drawing the corners of my mouth back to reveal a snarl.

"Yes," replied the ANBU.

"Kyaa!!!!" I shrieked, preparing myself to spring at this jerk of a captain. I felt all my grief turning to rage and energy in my heart. All my former pain of sorrow evaporated and replaced with anger and thunder.

"Naya! Stop!" called the voice of Master Kakashi. I felt a pair of strong hands grasp my shoulders and restrain me from flying forward and clawing the ANBU to shreds. "Stop and use your head!" he growled in my ear, pulling me closer so that he could speak in a quieter tone. "No matter how you slice it, Sasuke's a missing-nin. This is an unusually light punishment. Normally, he would be killed on the spot. Stand down for now, if you are accused of being disloyal, you won't be able to help him then."

I let out an irritable growl and gritted my teeth. My gaze turned onto Sasuke, still encircled by the ANBU platoon, silently asking him what he wanted.

He nodded confidently. "I'll be fine. You go. Espeon was a noble member of Konoha and deserves to be sent on her final journey with as little conflict as possible. Go now," he murmured.

_He still remembers! He remembers all I've told him about a spirit's final path to the stars!_

I stared back at Sasuke in surprise. "Sasuke," I whispered.

Kakashi tugged at my shoulder gently. "Come on. You have faith in your friend. That's the only way to help him now."

I took a deep breath. "Alright." I lowered my head and took a step back; an immediate sign on submission.

The lead ANBU looked at me.

I matched his gaze silently.

His gaze softened, I was sure that I could see the smallest of smile or contest emotions.

"I'll leave him to you," I murmured, stepping back and allowing them to take my clanmate away.


End file.
